Le monstre du placard
by Gibi
Summary: Sam : Quand j'ai dit à papa que j'avais peur de la chose dans mon placard, il m'a donné un 45. [Pilote, 1x01]. Wee!chester fic


Disclaimer : la série et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété. Tout cela n'est écrit que par plaisir.

* * *

_Sam : Quand j'ai dit à papa que j'avais peur de la chose dans mon placard, il m'a donné un .45._

_Dean : Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire ?_

_Sam : J'avais neuf ans. Il était censé dire : 'N'aie pas peur du noir'._

1x01, Pilote.

* * *

Le monstre du placard

John Winchester avala une gorgée de bière, tout en observant les papiers qui s'étalaient sur la table de la petite cuisine. Il compulsait à la fois son journal, des rapports de police et des coupures de journaux, profitant d'une soirée de calme pour mettre à jour ses recherches et préparer sa prochaine chasse.

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, lorsqu'il entendit le très léger bruit de pas derrière lui. Il avait envoyé les garçons au lit depuis un moment, et ils étaient censés dormir à cette heure.

"Sam ! Retourne lit !" il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir lequel de ses deux fils s'était relevé. Dean ne désobéissait jamais à l'un de ses ordres, Sam, par contre, c'était autre chose.

Le petit garçon s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il observa son père quelques secondes, hésitant sur sa démarche, avant de s'avancer dans la cuisine. L'endroit lui paraissait bien plus accueillant que sa chambre. En plus, pour une fois, Dean et lui étaient séparés, leur père ayant décrété que Dean avait besoin d'un peu d'espace. Mais Sam n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir seul.

"Papa ?" murmura-t-il.

"Sammy ?" il dévisagea son cadet en fronçant les sourcils.

Sam avait les yeux fixés au sol.

"Il y a un monstre dans mon placard" avoua-t-il, d'une toute petite voix.

John fit signe à son fils d'approcher. "Comment est-il ce monstre ?" demanda-t-il. Il savait que trop bien qu'ils existaient et il voulait savoir quel genre de démon se cachait dans la penderie de son fils.

"Je sais pas… je l'entends juste" répondit Sam, avec un soupçon d'espoir.

John fouilla dans son fatras et sortit une arme à feu de dessous un tas de papier. Il la tendit à Sammy qui l'attrapa d'une main tremblante.

"Tu sais ce que c'est ?" l'interrogea le chasseur, en voyant le regard confus de son fils.

Sam hocha de la tête en signe d'affirmation.

"Tu te rappelles comment on s'en sert ?"

A nouveaux, Sam fit un signe de la tête. Son père lui avait appris à se servir d'une arme peu après son septième anniversaire. Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa peur lorsqu'il avait tiré la première fois. Depuis, il s'était entraîné, mais il n'avait encore jamais eu à s'en servir contre une de ses choses que son père et Dean chassaient, et quelque part il espérait n'avoir jamais à le faire.

"Bien, si le monstre, qui est dans ton placard, t'attaques, tu tires" lui expliqua John. Il s'assura que l'enfant avait bien compris. Il avait mis des cartouches remplies de sel, mais elles pouvaient toujours blesser quelqu'un.

"Oui, sir" répliqua Sam, en continuant de regarder l'arme dans sa main. Elle lui paraissait plus lourde que lorsqu'il s'entraînait, et plus froide aussi.

John renvoya Sam dans sa chambre, en sachant pertinemment qu'il retrouverait le petit garçon dans le lit de son aîné le lendemain. Il le regarda s'éloigner d'un pas traînant.

John Winchester se passa la main sur le visage et se sentit tout un coup fatigué. Il tourna quelques pages de son journal et regarda les quelques photos de familles qu'il lui restait : lui et Mary, Dean et Sammy bébé, sa famille réunie et heureuse.

"Ho, Mary !" murmura-t-il, "pourquoi faut-il donner une arme à ses enfants pour qu'ils se protégent des monstres ?" Il fixa un portrait de sa femme, comme s'il attendait qu'elle lui réponde.

Les souvenirs l'assaillirent.

_John se réveilla en sentant un petit corps se faufiler dans son lit, entre lui et Mary. _

"_Dean" murmura Mary, d'une voix endormie._

"_Y' a un monstre dans mon placard" murmura le petit garçon, en se blottissant contre les deux adultes._

"_Et comment est-il ce monstre ?" demanda John, amusé par cette nouvelle. Les frayeurs nocturnes faisaient parties de la joie d'être parent !_

"_Je sais pas… je l'ai pas vu, mais il me fait peur" répondit-il, avec l'espoir que l'un de ses parents pourrait faire quelque chose._

_Mary jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son mari, qui comprit qu'il devait s'occuper du 'grand méchant monstre', qui effrayait tant leur fils, tout seul. _

"_Mais tu sais, je suis un grand chasseur de monstres" fit John en se levant. Il prit Dean dans les bras et le reconduisit dans sa chambre. _

"_Même celui qui vit dans mon placard ?" demanda Dean, surpris et content de découvrir que son père allait le débarrasser de ce qui lui faisait tant peur._

"_Plus particulièrement celui là. Il y a deux choses qui font peur aux monstres, tu sais ce que c'est ?" fit-il en baissant la voix, comme s'il voulait confier un grand secret à Dean._

_Dean fit non de la tête, intrigué par ce que son père allait lui révéler. Il fit signe à Dean de s'approcher._

"_Ils ont peur de la lumière" lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, et il alluma la petite veilleuse. _

_Un sourire commença à apparaître sur les lèvres de Dean, qui ne quittait son père des yeux que pour s'assurer que rien de terrible ne sortait de son placard._

"_Et la deuxième chose, ce sont les rires des enfants" expliqua-t-il, tout en chatouillant son fils qui éclata de rire. Ils restèrent un moment à rire tous les deux, avant de retrouver leur calme en silence._

"_Je crois qu'il est parti" fit Dean, alors que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer. "On chassera aussi le monstre pour le bébé ?" _

_John sourit à son fils. "Oui, bien sûr. Je suis sûr que tu seras un parfait grand frère et un très bon chasseur de monstres. Ton petit frère, ou sœur, aura beaucoup de chance de t'avoir."_

"…_tit frère…" marmonna Dean, dans son sommeil. _

_Il observa Dean dormir pendant quelques minutes. Soudain, il eut l'impression d'entendre un bruit, comme un grattement dans le placard. Il se leva pour aller vérifier, peut-être une souris ? Mais il fut distrait par sa femme qui le regardait à la porte._

"_Lumière et rire ?" interrogea-t-elle._

"_Lumière et rire… tout le monde sait ça !" répliqua-t-il en l'embrassant. _

"Lumière et rire" murmura-t-il pour lui-même, alors qu'il regardait ses deux fils dormir dans le même lit. Dean serrait son jeune frère contre lui et Sam semblait chercher le contact réconfortant de son aîné. L'arme était restée dans l'autre chambre.

Lequel des deux avait le plus de chance, se demanda le chasseur. Dean, qui pendant quatre ans avait cru qu'on pouvait chasser les monstres d'un simple coup de baguette magique, et qui, en une nuit, c'était trouvé plongé dans la réalité bien trop cruelle ? Où Sam qui n'avait jamais connu ce sentiment de sécurité, et qui n'avait jamais fait face à cette cruelle désillusion ? Il aurait donné très cher, pour que 'la lumière et les rires' restent les meilleures armes contre les monstres !


End file.
